


A ship through the Night

by JanewaysEngineer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: B'Elanna cheats on Tom, F/F, F/M, Kathryn Janeway Needs a Hug, Kathryn is addicted to B'Elanna, Late night in Engineering, Lesbian Sex, Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer
Summary: B’Elanna Torres is dating Tom Paris but starts having an affair with Kathryn Janeway
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	A ship through the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ships in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705637) by [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator). 



> A fic response to Curator’s: Ships in the Night Series, chapter 3: Janeway/Torres through the eyes of Paris/Torres  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705637/chapters/59713447

_ An advantage of medical training is he can recognize unskilled use of a dermal regenerator. _ _  
_ _ “Captain,” he stands in front of her desk, “that problem in Engineering must’ve been a doozy. B’Elanna got home just in time to grab a fresh uniform for this morning’s shift.” _ _  
_ _ “It was quite time-consuming, yes.” Pale pink bite marks shine on her cheek. _ _  
_ _ He proffers a padd. “If you ever need an extra set of hands down there—” _ _  
_ _ “Thank you, Lieutenant.” She takes the padd. “That won’t be necessary.” _ _  
_ _ A disadvantage of medical training is he can recognize unskilled use of a dermal regenerator. _

_ -Curator, Ships in the Night Series, Chapter Three _

**How it happened**

B’Elanna Torres was working late in Engineering. She had sent most of her crew to their quarters, pulling a late shift. It wasn’t the first late shift she had pulled and it wouldn’t be the last. To some, they would just say that the Chief Engineer was making sure Voyager was in excellent shape. To others, especially the ones who knew B’Elanna, they would say she was avoiding Tom. Engineering was quiet as B’Elanna moved from station to station, inputting algorithms, checking sensors, and adjusting levels to ships systems. Checking the Warp Core readings, she found a phase variance in the dilithium matrix and set on trying to fix it.

“Burning the midnight oil again, Lieutenant?” Kathryn Janeway’s voice echoed in the empty engine room approaching the workstation B’Elanna was currently standing at. 

B’Elanna turned to look over at the illustrious Intrepid Starship Captain with a smirk, “Just doing some routine work, Captain. I wanted to get it done myself,” The engineer replied.

“I normally wouldn’t have a problem with it, Lieutenant, if this wasn’t your fourth night in a row pulling a double shift,” Kathryn said, gazing at her, before looking over her shoulder at the numbers.

B’Elanna snorted, “I can handle it. I sleep a few hours after Alpha shift then come back in. I like the quiet lately.”

Kathryn’s eyes narrowed, “B’Elanna, why do I get the feeling you are avoiding a certain pilot?”

“What?!” B’Elanna whirled around, startling the captain, who had been focused on looking at the console, with her unexpected movement. “What makes you say that? Not that it is any of your business, Captain.”

Kathryn took a small step back, arching her brow, “You’re right, it’s not my business, but the rumor and gossip mill is working rather hard to speculate why you’re working extra hours.” Her First Officer had informed her of the chatter that was circulating that morning. When the engineer and helmsman fought, it was obvious in Tom’s demeanor. He was quieter on the bridge, his shoulders slumped. Everyone knew that the two weren’t a perfect match. “I’ll leave you to your work, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna turned back to the console, she could hear the Captain walking away and sighed, “Okay, Captain, you’re right.” She turned to look at the woman. “We had another fight, as usual,” she said.

Kathryn walked closer to B’Elanna, invading her personal space, “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked curiously.

B’Elanna took notice how the woman stepped closer to her. She could smell her, lavender and vanilla, mixed with a hint of coffee. B’Elanna felt dizzy at how close Kathryn was. “Not particularly,” she said quietly, staring at the woman before her. B’Elanna was feeling pretty bold, thankful Engineering was empty because she wasn’t sure what possessed her to lean in and kiss Kathryn Janeway. 

Both women were frozen in the moment, kissing each other under the blue glow of Voyager’s Warp Core.

Kathryn was the first to pull away, staring at B’Elanna, realizing she had returned the kiss. She had surprised herself, and what surprised her more was that she wanted to kiss B’Elanna again. “B’Elanna…”

“Captain, I’m sorry. I don’t know what overcame me there. You just…” she trailed off, realizing it would be super weird to tell the Captain she could smell her.

“I just what?” She was curious as to how B’Elanna was going to finish that sentence.

“You smell good,” she admitted, biting the inside of her cheek. “Wait… you kissed me back.”

A lopsided grin crossed Kathryn’s lips, “I suppose I did,” she said. “Maybe it’s the late night, the glow of the Warp Core, but you have very soft lips, Lieutenant, and I’ve wanted to kiss them for a while now.”

B’Elanna arched her brow with a smirk at the flirty tone, “And, here I was expecting you to run out of here, Captain.” She purred softly as she reached up to move her hand up Kathryn’s neck, tracing her jawline. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Asking permission this time?” She asked. “Yes, B’Elanna, I want you to kiss me again.”

B’Elanna leaned in and kissed Kathryn again. Their kiss was a bit more needy. Their tongues engaged in a passionate dance. B’Elanna’s hands wrapped her arms around her captain’s waist pulling her close. Kathryn broke the kiss with a soft pant, “Perhaps we should take this somewhere else?”

“My office is over there… or we can go to your quarters?” She couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss along the beautiful strong jaw, inhaling her scent, letting it consume her. 

“My quarters.” Kathryn groaned as she began to undo B’Elanna’s uniform jacket all while ordering the computer to initiate a site-to-site transport to her quarters. She added for the computer to delete the transport from the transporter log. The moment they were in the quarters, B’Elanna pinned Kathryn against the nearest bulkhead, pressing her thigh between the Captain’s legs. She growled low as she captured her lips in a heated kiss. There was a quick urgency to get out of their Starfleet uniforms. 

“Bedroom,” Kathryn mumbled against B’Elanna’s lips as she pushed off her jacket.

“Lead the way, Kathryn,” B’Elanna grunted as they continued to remove each other's uniforms, leaving a trail of red, gold and black all the way to the bed. The engineer pushed her captain down, crawling up Kathryn’s body, letting her mouth and teeth explore the woman’s beautiful form until she met her lips in a kiss. Kathryn’s hands didn’t remain idle as she groped and palmed her breasts, touching and exploring B’Elanna. They were both caught up in the moment as B’Elanna let her mouth cover Kathryn’s once more.

“B’Ela…” Kathryn whimpered, feeling aroused and hungry for B’Elanna. “Please.”

B’Elanna knew exactly what Kathryn wanted and grinned, “Open your legs for me.” She reached down and let her fingers move over her sex. She pushed them between wet lips, finding her clitorus, rubbing the bundle of nerves. “You feel amazing.” She growled as she heard Kathryn moan. 

Kathryn couldn’t let her hand remain idle, “I want to touch you,” she moaned, moving her hand between B’Elanna’s legs, mimicking the engineer’s movements. Together, both women explored and worked each other to blissful orgasms. 

As Kathryn came, B’Elanna couldn’t stop herself from sinking her teeth into Kathryn’s jaw. She tasted the blood in her mouth and it made her arousal intensify. They both came down from the orgasmic high, B’Elanna stared down at Kathryn as the realization of what she had done hit her. “I bit you.”

Kathryn touched the bite on her cheek, “It’s okay, I have a dermal regenerator, we can heal it,” she said. 

“You’re not mad?”

“No, on the contrary, I liked it, and if the circumstances were different I might even consider keeping it if it wasn’t on my face.”

This shocked B’Elanna, “What? You would? Why?”

“Maybe because I am attracted to you, B’Elanna Torres. I also know what biting signifies in the Klingon culture,” she said. “We need to heal it though.”

B’Elanna was too surprised and in awe at the words to respond. She moved to get up but was stopped, “In the morning, I’m not done with you, Lieutenant,” Kathryn said, pulling B’Elanna back towards her and into another kiss.

“Mm, I was hoping you would say,” she said. “Oh, and I am attracted to you too, Kathryn,” B’Elanna moaned against Kathryn’s lips as they continued their love-making session, continuing to explore each other with their mouths and hands.

**The Next Morning**

By morning, they had untangled their limbs from each other, having not slept at all. Kathryn offered B’Elanna a cup of coffee and the dermal regenerator, sipping her own cup. B’Elanna grinned, taking a sip of the black liquid as she set on healing the bite marks she had made on Kathryn’s body. “All good as new, sexy,” she said, kissing her on the lips.

“Thank you, beautiful.” Kathryn kissed B’Elanna again.

When the alarm sounded, B’Elanna broke the kiss and gazed at Kathryn, realizing they needed to get ready for the Alpha shift, “Can I see you tonight?” She asked curiously. 

“Mm, how about for dinner?” Kathryn suggested. 

“It’s a date.” B’Elanna grinned as she dressed in her uniform, smoothing out her hair, and rushed back to the shared quarters with Tom. She greeted him briefly, a moment of guilt running through her as she realized she had cheated on her boyfriend. She sighed and just headed for the shower and to get dressed in a clean uniform. She grabbed a cup of coffee and a protein bar on the way out of the quarters, heading for Engineering. 

Kathryn smiled as she headed out of her quarters, dressed in her uniform, pips in line and head held high. She couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened between B’Elanna and her. The entire night had been wonderful. They had talked in between wonderful, mind blowing orgasms that Kathryn hadn’t even been aware of the time. She stepped onto the turbolift and was soon walking on to her Bridge, greeting her crew. When she spotted Tom at the helm, she felt guilt stir in the pit of her stomach, feeling bad for hurting him. She stayed on the Bridge for a little while before retreating to her Ready Room, needing a refill of coffee. 

It was an hour before the chime to her Ready Room sounded and she granted the person entrance, biting the inside of her cheek seeing Tom Paris walk in. She stared at him as he walked towards her desk. She could see his eyes moving over her face, specifically where B’Elanna had bitten. 

_ An advantage of medical training is he can recognize unskilled use of a dermal regenerator. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Captain,” he stands in front of her desk, “that problem in Engineering must’ve been a doozy. B’Elanna got home just in time to grab a fresh uniform for this morning’s shift.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “It was quite time-consuming, yes.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He proffers a padd. “If you ever need an extra set of hands down there—” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Thank you, Lieutenant.” She takes the padd. “That won’t be necessary.” _ __  
_  
_ __ A disadvantage of medical training is he can recognize unskilled use of a dermal regenerator.

Kathryn watched Tom leave and turned to look out the viewport, chewing at her lip as she touched the healed bite mark on her cheek. She needed to sort out her own feelings for entering a relationship with one of her subordinates. It was against Starfleet Protocol, however, she was already addicted to her Chief Engineer. She knew she would be seeing B’Elanna again tonight for dinner, and then they would be ‘working in Engineering late’ again. As her arousal flared to life between her legs, Kathryn couldn’t wait for her shift to be over. In Engineering, B’Elanna was thinking the same thing. The end of the Alpha Shift couldn't come fast enough.

-Done

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comment. I would appreciate comments. They feed my muse and love knowing if ya'll like the stories. :) 
> 
> I'm on Twitter and Tumblr: same user name!


End file.
